Pwaymates
by DementedLunatic
Summary: Little Wyatt has big Chris wrapped around his little finger. I hope you all like it.


**Summary:** Little Wyatt has big Chris wrapped around his little finger. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Charmed or any of its characters except the ones I make up. I _do not_ seek to make profit out of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Pwaymates<strong>

"Iss! Iss, pway," Chris was somewhere between sleep and awakening when he heard the voice again. Suddenly something heavy pounced on his chest and the brunette witch woke up with a start. Not surprisingly, he found his little big brother, who had perched himself on top of his big little brother, happily giggling at him. Chris couldn't believe that not too long ago the same brother viewed him as a threat and raised his shield around him. And now, Wyatt seemed to believe that entertaining him was Chris's sole purpose in life. Last night Chris had been researching the book, sitting on aunt Pearl's sofa in the attic. Some time after midnight, he must have dozed off, he realized. He also found that he was neatly tucked in under one of his mom's quilts. Ever since Piper had found out that Chris was her baby boy, she had entered the mother hen mode.

"Iss, Pway. Now," Wyatt's demand pulled Chris out of his thoughts. Chris tickled his brother on the tummy and Wyatt's giggle turned into an uncontrollable laughter. He gathered the wriggling bundle in his arms and got up.

"I know you want to play big bro. But right now Chris has a lot of work to do. You know, vanquishing the bad guy who comes after you? So no 'pway' right now, OK?" Chris said before putting Wyatt down in his playpen. Wyatt's lower lip began quivering and Chris could clearly see the signs. His little big brother was about to unleash his most effective weapon, crying.

"Oh come on Wy. You can't do that every time I say 'no' to playing. So no crying. It's not going to work on me. I'm immune to your charms," Chris said picking up a notepad with some charts and figures on it. Suddenly the notepad dissolved into orbs and vanished. Chris looked up at Wyatt who was smiling mischievously. Realizing that crying was ineffective, Wyatt had clearly changed his tactics.

"That's not cool. Give me back my notepad, Wy," Chris said trying to keep his voice as stern as possible but Wyatt wasn't buying it. He instinctively knew by now that underneath the entire hard exterior, Chris was a big softie. He instantly orbed himself into his big little brother's arm, knowing very well that Chris wouldn't let him fall.

"Pway. Now, no wok," Wyatt demanded. No matter how hard he tried, Chris couldn't keep a straight face. He eventually rolled his eyes and gave in. He was not immune to his little big brother's charming smile after all.

"Alright, alright. We can play for a little while," Chris said as he picked up Wyatt and sat him on his shoulders. Wyatt promptly wrapped his little arms around Chris's forehead and cooed happily. Downstairs, Chris and Wyatt engaged in the game of tag. After Chris pretended to be caught by his little big brother a few times, Wyatt soon found himself cornered and with no way out. Chris had a wide grin on his face and was about to tag Wyatt when suddenly Wyatt had an idea. He orbed away. A moment of panic took over Chris and he reached out with his white-lighter senses. Wyatt was still in the same room, just hiding behind the wicker chair.

"So this is how the game of tag, orb and hide was born," Chris said to himself, remembering all the fun times he's had playing the very game with his brother and cousins. A smug smile appeared on Chris's face.

"You know I can orb too, don't you big bro? I can sense where you are too. Better yet, I can do this," Chris said raising his arms and calling his little big brother's name. Instantly a giggling and wriggling Wyatt appeared in his waiting arms. Despite all the excitement, Chris could see tiredness in Wyatt's eyes.

"Alright big bro. How about a nap?" Chris asked in a soft, almost hypnotic voice. Wyatt shook his head vehemently.

"No! Pway more," Wyatt demanded but Chris made himself comfortable on a sofa, Wyatt still in his arms.

"No more 'pwaying'. Iss is tired. How about a story?" Chris asked knowing well that Wyatt wouldn't be awake to hear the end of it. Wyatt nodded enthusiastically and made himself comfortable on top of his big little brother.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. The prince was very powerful and magical. He also had a little brother. The prince loved his little brother very much. One day, a very bad man came after the prince's little brother. He wanted to hurt him. The prince said, 'don't worry baby brother. I'll protect you from the bad man.' And then the prince…" Chris realized that two minutes into the story and his little big brother was already asleep, his head resting comfortably against his chest. Chris looked down at the blond mop of hair and smiled.

"Sweet dreams big bro," Chris said as he planted a kiss on top of his brother's head. Suddenly he heard a click of a camera. Chris turned his head to see Piper standing in the doorway taking photographs.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger, hasn't he?" Piper said smiling brightly. She was happy to see her two boys bond. Despite the hell adult Wyatt must have put Chris through, her younger son hadn't ever shown an iota of resentment towards the baby version of his big brother. As a matter of fact, even when Wyatt distrusted Chris initially, his little brother hadn't shown anything but unconditional love for the baby.

"Ah well, Mini-me is going to have _him_ wrapped around his little finger. So payback's a bitch, I guess. Or payback's going to be a bitch, to be precise," Chris said smiling wryly and got up carefully as to avoid waking up his brother. He headed upstairs to put him down in his crib. Piper had a watery smile on her face as she watched her two boys leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kindly read and review.<strong>


End file.
